ANGEL LOVE
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Sepulang kerja sambilan Naruto merasa di ikuti oleh seseorang. Ntah karena lelah atau memang kenyataan, seseorang tersebut memiliki sayap. Ia beruntung karena seseorang itu indah namun sial karena orang tersebut harus tinggal bersama dengan nya. NARUSASU.YAOI.RATEDM FOR LEMON SCENE AND BOYS LOVE!


**NaruXSasu (BOYS LOVE!)**

 **Cross dressing Sasuke!**

 **Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Angel Love**

 _ **Warn long word and lemon scene!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 1**_

Hujan setia membasahi kota dengan tetesan air. Angin berhembus ringan menggerakan dahan pohon serta membuat tubuh menggigil. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai oleh pejalan kaki, mendadak sepi dan tentu saja membuat merinding. Seorang pemuda manis berkulit cokelat, berjalan tenang di atas trotoar. Telapak kaki yang berbalut celana jeans belel mulai basah oleh tetesan hujan. Namun ia tetap saja berjalan santai layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Nama pemuda ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berjalan malam-malam begini bukan lah tanpa sebab, ia baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan sebagai waitres di café terkenal. Ia harus menambah pemasukan untuk uang jajan. Yah, anggap saja kebutuhan khusus akan pakaian cukup menguras 'jatah' bulanan yang di transfer orang tua lewat tabungan. Maka ia harus menjadi pegawai sementara walau ia tidak suka.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, Naruto mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Ia benci udara dingin, lihat saja wajahnya merengut namun malah membuatnya semakin manis. Biji kelereng milik Naruto melorot khawatir, ia merasa aneh dan merinding. Sedari stasiun tadi ia mendengar langkah kaki lain di belakang. Ia hanya jalan sendiri dan ia yakin ia hanya sendiri. Apakah itu pengutit. Ia sering mendengar berita dimana kini kota sedang di landa kasus berat. Yah, penguntit yang sering mengikuti di kala berjalan-jalan malam sendirian. Biasanya pelaku akan menyekap, mengambil barang , memperkosa lalu membunuh dengan kejam. Ayolah Naruto pria –walau wajahnya manis seperti perempuan- masa penguntit itu mengincar dirinya. Dia kini membenci rambut pirangnya yang mencolok mata.

"Semoga hanya perasaan ku." Gumam Naruto kian takut. Jantungnya meletup di dalam dada. Keringat dingin pun menetes deras tanpa perintah. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mempercepat jalanan nya. Percikan air mengotori celana, tapi ia tidak lah peduli.

Dan inderanya menangkap langkah lain yang ada di belakang. Genangan air memperjelas semuanya.

Naruto memilih berhenti. Ia memantap kan diri untuk menoleh.

"Aku pria. Jadi aku harus berani." Gumamnya tidak jelas. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada ujung jaket di bagian bawah. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Rintik hujan kian merapat dan bertambah deras. Ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri untuk memastikan adakah orang lain di sini selain dirinya.

Oh damn it—di sini sepi dan ia benci itu.

Ia memilih akan berjalan kemudian berlari kencang. Ia akan sampai di apartemennya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit-tentu saja dengan berlari-. Peduli amat dengan pakaian basah. Heloo, ia kini di buntuti oleh entah siapa itu yang akan membunuhnya.

Bunyi "splash" menganggetkan Naruto yang tengah melamun dengan fantasi liar. Ia yakin ada orang lain dan bukan lah kucing atau tikus. Kucing benci dengan air dan ia tahu benar akan hal itu. Bunyi pertama hanya percikan air lalu di ikuti dengan derap langkah. Naruto semakin merinding dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tidak. Ini tidak bagus." Ucapnya pelan frustasi. Ia tidak siap mati dan ia masih mempunyai hutang pada teman-teman nya yang lain.

"Hitungan ke tiga aku akan lari. Oke—satu." Ia membenarkan detak jantung yang bergedor cepat. Ia tidak akan sanggup berlari bila ia berdebar seperti ini.

"Splash."

"Du—dua." Ia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan teriakan.

"Tap-tap-tap."

"Deg-Deg-Deg." Tangan kecoklatan itu mengelus dada.

"Ti—"

"Maaf." Sebuah suara lain menganggetkan Naruto yang akan berlari.

"Si—siapa kau?" tanya nya gemetar tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku minta bantuan mu." Jawab seseorang itu.

"Ta—tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Bisakah kau menoleh kebelakang. Aku bukan lah orang jahat."

"Kau yakin. Kau bukan penguntit."

"Tentu saja. Menoleh lah."

Naruto diam dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak akan mudah percaya pada orang lain.

"Kau bukan lah penjahat, pemerkosa atau pembunuh?"

Manik hitam dari orang di belakangnya berputar malas. Ayolah—dia hanya ingin meminta bantuan. Apa suaranya terdengar seperti penjahat.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan belum melihat ku."

"Kau yakin. Kau tidak akan memperkosa ku?"

Pfft—lucu sekali.

"Tentu saja. Menoleh lah. Idiot."

Telinga Naruto bergerak kecil mendengar ejekan itu. Apa katanya tadi—

Idiot?

"Hei—apa-apan—" dengan segera ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Namun ia menganga dengan seseorang itu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda pirang ini dengan begitu polos. Ia tentu saja bingung melihat entah siapa yang terlihat begitu—

Aneh?

"Aku Sasuke." Jawab orang itu angkuh.

Naruto tidak terlalu konsen karena matanya sedang sibuk mengamati bagian lain dari seseorang ini. Apakah dia manusia. Namun adakah manusia yang memiliki sayap yang begitu indah.

Tidak. Dia bukan lah manusia. Lihat saja pakaian nya.

Dia menggenakan semacam dress pendek dengan warna putih yang di tutupi bulu lebat. Sayap nya melebar sempurna dengan warna putih bersih tanpa noda. Di tangan kanan makhluk itu memegang panah dengan ujungnya yang terbuat dari emas.

Naruto merasa bahwa orang ini adalah

Malaikat?

Ia tidak yakin, apa kah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Hei—kenapa kau bengong begitu?"

Natuto gelagapan. Ia kembali tersadar lalu menjerit bak gadis yang akan di perkosa.

"Arrgghhhhh—tidak. Jangan cabut nyawaku. Tidak mama, papa, tolong Naru!"

Makhluk bersayap putih itu terbengong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Pemuda berambut pirang terlihat meneteskan air mata karena ia yakin hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dia akan mati.

"Kau malaikat pencabut nyawa kan. Apa yang kau mau dari ku?" Tanya Naruto marah.

"Hah?" Wajah indah dari makhluk tidak jelas itu mengeryit bingung.

"Jangan berwajah bodoh seperti itu. Apa yang kau mau dariku. Kau mau aku mati?"

"Aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa bodoh. Astaga apa semua manusia itu idiot seperti dirimu?"

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri tidak karuan.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah malaikat yang tersesat di bumi."

Hah? Naruto terbengong dengan mata melotot. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Kau apa? " ulang pria pirang tidak mengerti.

"Malaikat yang tersesat."

"Apa?"

"Malaikat. Oke, Ma-lai-kat."

Naruto berkedip lucu. Ia memagangi perutnya lalu tertawa lepas.

"Bwahahahaha."

Makhluk yang berkata bahwa dia malaikat ini masih berdiri tenang. Ia yakin bahwa manusia itu memang begitu bodoh seperti pria yang ada di depannya ini. Ia tidak berkata lucu, tapi kenapa manusia itu tertawa hingga menangis. Apa ia salah bila berkata jujur, bahwa dia adalah seorang

MALAIKAT.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya makhluk bersayap itu bingung.

Naruto mengusap setitik air yang tergenang di sudut matanya. Ia sudah puas terpingkal, dan kini ia merasa perutnya melilit.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau gila?" tanya pria pirang ini dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Hah?"

"Aku serius Sasuke. Kau gila atau kau sedang mabuk. Ayolah mana ada malaikat di kehidupan nyata."

Malaikat itu masih bersedakap dengan tangan berada di dada.

"Aku memang malaikat, baka. Lihat saja sayap ku." Benda melengkung dengan bulu lebat itu berkibar. Beberapa bulunya lepas dan Naruto terhanyut akan keindahan itu.

"Oh—oke, sayap. Aku juga punya satu di rumah. Aku membelinya di internet."

"Internet? Apa itu. Apakah itu sejenis makanan?"

"Hah? Tidak. Tidak. Tunggu. Kau tidak tahu internet?"

Gelengan kepala menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak tahu apa itu internet.

Naruto berjalan ringan kearah belakang tubuh malaikat itu. Ia perlahan menyentuh sayap yang bertabur bulu.

"Ini halus." Gumam pria pirang ini pelan.

"Tentu saja karena aku merawatnya."

"Kau mencucinya dengan sabun. Bisa kau lepas kan?" Naruto menarik benda melengkung yang tertanam di punggung itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Jujur saja ia tidak yakin, bahwa seseorang yang di depannya ini adalah Malaikat.

"Aww—sakit."

Naruto tersikap. Ia menghentikan tindakannya lalu berdiri tegap.

"Ini sayap asli?"

"Hn."

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Kau bisa terbang?"

"Hn. Aku bisa terbang tapi karena suatu sebab kini aku tidak bisa mengepakkan sayap ku."

Wajah pria berambut pirang memucat. Ini tidak bagus.

"Kau malaikat?"

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang padamu dasar bodoh. Aku malaikat!"

"Tidakkkkkkkkkk!"

Malaikat itu menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan Naruto yang begitu kencang. Telinga para malaikat sangatlah sensitif akan suara. Ia takut bahwa gendangnya akan rusak dan lain sebagainya.

"Hush—bisakah kau tidak berteriak." Gertak seseorang bernama Sasuke itu marah. Di atas kepalanya mulai muncul tanduk mungil yang akan keluar bila ia sedang kesal.

"Tidakkkk. Tidakkk. Tolong aku. Siapapun tolong aku!" Teriak Naruto begitu berlebihan.

Wajah malaikat yang putih itu berubah merah. Ia menciptakan api untuk membakar tubuh manusia yang ada di depannya ini. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi orang itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Wroarrrrr!" Semburan api meluncur cepat di sebelah Naruto lalu membakar tumpukan sampah yang ada di ujung sana. Pria berambut pirang langsung terdiam ketakutan.

"Kau akan jadi sampah itu bila tidak diam!"

"Baik-baik." Sahut Naruto patuh.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu. Sebelum itu boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oke—Naruto. Dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia melirik cemas pada seoongok sampah yang sudah mulai hangus dan berubah hitam. Astaga ternyata dia benar-benar seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Aku sudah mengatakan nya padamu di awal, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang malaikat. Karena suatu sebab, aku tidak bisa terbang dan aku tersesat di sini. Untuk memulih kan semua itu, aku butuh tempat istirahat. Dan aku memilih rumah mu."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau tidak beristirahat, bulu pada sayap ku akan rontok. Tidak ada bulu artinya tidak bisa terbang. Cukup penjelasan nya, jadi cepat antar aku kerumah mu!"

"Anoo—tapi kan—"

Mata hitam pada sang malaikat berubah merah dengan beberapa titik di dalamnya.

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAK KAN!"

Dan saat itu lah Naruto merasa bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Ia mengangguk pasrah dengan mantap.

"Tapi Sasuke aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan untuk mu?" Tanya pria pirang itu setelah mengamati tubuh Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Yah apa?"

"Kau wanita?"

Sasuke berhenti dari jalannya lalu menolehkan kepala pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Menurut mu?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah serius.

"Kau wanita. Lihatlah kau cantik, kulitmu putih, bahkan kau memakai rok."

Malaikat bersayap itu mendengus kemudian berjalan kembali. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan manusia itu karena malas.

"Kenapa diam. Hei jawab aku!" rengek Naruto manja.

"Kau serius ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kelereng birunya mengerjap antusias.

"Aku—"

"Hmmm." Naruto semakin mendekatkan telinga.

"—pria."

"Apa. TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

 _ **NaruSasu/Short lemon scene/Angel Love/chap2 Upd/**_

Seorang makhluk yang bergender pria tersebut terlihat berjalan tenang di belakang seorang pemuda. Langkah kaki malikat ini sangat lah pelan. Nafasnya tersengal karena kelelahan. Udara yang ada di bumi sangatlah berbeda dengan yang ada di atas langit. Ia sedikit sesak dan kulitnya mulai terasa panas.

Sayap besar bertabur bulu berwarna putih yang menempel erat di punggungnya mulai mengatup. Beberapa lembar bulunya terlepas jatuh dan menempel pada trotoar. Sasuke –nama malaikat ini- berjalan timpang. Ia menggenggam erat panah yang ada di dalam telapak tangan. Uap putih menguar cepat dari mulutnya. Oh sial—bumi sangatlah panas.

"Sebentar lagi apartemen ku akan sampai. Maaf ya, kau pasti lelah berjalan." Cerocos pemuda berkulit tan sesuka hati. Ia tetap berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar. Udara dingin serta rintik hujan, bukan lah pilihan tepat untuk berlama-lama. Ia sedikit berdebar membayangkan bagaimana hidup nya kelak bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ini lah pertama kali ia mengajak seseorang asing datang ke apartemennya. Minus teman kuliah yang sering kali menginap di akhir pekan. Seseorang ini bukan lah orang biasa. Dia bahkan bisa menciptakan api dari mulutnya, bertanduk kecil, bermata merah dan sayap.

Oke, manusia itu memiliki sayap besar yang berbulu.

Naruto tidak menyangka, ia akan mengalami hal aneh seperti ini. Bahkan ia kini sangsi, kalau ia sedang dalam kehidupan nyata. Bisa saja ia sekarang dalam tidur yang nyaman. Atau mimpi indah.

"Hei—kenapa kau lama sekali." Rengut Naruto saat ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikuti dari arah belakang. Bukan kah makhluk aneh itu tadi ngotot kalau ingin sampai lebih cepat di apartemen.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi ketika tidak ada sahutan. Dengan malas ia menolehkan kepala. Betapa terkejut ia, saat melihat malaikat itu ambruk dengan mengenaskan.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya lalu berlari.

Matanya memecing khawatir melihat Sasuke yang terkulai lemas dengan bulu rontok dimana-mana.

"Kau kenapa. Jawab aku Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lalu menepuk pipi malaikat itu sedikit keras.

Wajah angkuh dari sang malaikat berubah putih transparan. Nafasnya tersengal cepat dan tidak beraturan. Bahkan beberapa nadi mulai terlihat dengan kasat mata. Tentu saja Naruto tahu bahwa ini bukan lah kondisi yang bagus.

"Bangunlah bodoh. Kau kenapa?" ulang Naruto cemas. Ia menggerakan sayap besar Sasuke yang mulai mengatup.

Takut. Naruto takut bila ada sesuatu yang gawat. Ia pun merasa terkagum melihat tubuh malaikat itu dengan kulitnya yang transparan. Tapi ini bukan lah saat yang tepat untuk terpesona atau berfoto bersama. Ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan malaikat ini walau menyebalkan.

"Sasuke. Bangunlah."

Bibir Sasuke yang diam tidak menjawab adalah jawaban atas panggilannya. Naruto melorot cepat pada jalanan. Astaga kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri ia menggendong tubuh Sasuke. Ia sedikit kesusahan dengan sayapnya yang begitu panjang.

"Huft—kau merepotkan sekali. Baka." Umpat Naruto kesal. Ia berjalan terhuyung karena beban yang ada di depannya. Ia sempatkan melirik pada makhluk itu yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Entah dapat sihir dari mana, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke terlihat begitu indah. Semburat merah muda pun muncul di pipi nya.

"Hah—aku harus segera sampai di apartemen." Desahnya pelan lalu berjalan cepat.

.

Aroma citrus menguar kuat ketika malaikat itu mulai tersadar dari tidur nyamannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata walau rasanya begitu berat. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk membiasakan retina pasa sinar terang. Kelereng onix itu akhirnya menampakan pesonanya dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

"Aku ada di mana?" gumamnya lirih. Ia memutar matanya untuk memandang ke sekeliling.

Ranjang besar, selimut tebal, serta cahaya hangat yang menusuk kedalam. Ia tidak tahu apa itu. Baru pertama kali ia melihat hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sasuke berjengit kecil lalu menolehkan kepala. Seorang pria berambut kuning terlihat tampan dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

"Hn. Kau tahu aku sekarang berada di mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Seorang pemuda berkaos hitam itu terpekur.

"Kau ada di apartemen ku. Bukan kah kau meminta untuk beristirahat disini." Jawabnya kemudian meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Sasuke mengendus aroma yang menguar kuat dari sana. Ia tidak tahu aroma apa ini.

"Benarkah. Ingatan ku akan terkikis saat aku tidak sadar." Ucap malaikat ini pelan. Memang benar para makhluk langit berjenis malaikat itu akan kehilangan ingatannya saat pingsan. Dan akan semakin buruk bila ia tidak sadar dalam waktu yang lama. Namun kondisi ini tidak lah berlaku dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Gawat sekali. Kau sudah membaik?" Naruto mendekati ranjang. Ia merasa cemas bila saja orang asing ini akan bertambah parah.

"Yah, aku hanya perlu berbaring sebentar untuk memulihkan kekuatan ku."

Manik biru Naruto menjelajah liar pada wajah serta leher sang malaikat. Ia merasa sedikit berdebar kala melihat kulit yang begitu putih serta bersih itu. Beruntung dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, tubuh tranparan Sasuke mulai kembali normal. Tidak ada nadi yang terlihat atau organ lain yang bisa di lihat dengan kasat mata.

Wajah Sasuke memandang kesekeliling. Ia benar-benar yakin, bahwa tempat ini sangat tidak nyaman. Disini tidak ada awan serta air yang mengalir seperti yang ada di istananya. Ia kini sedikit rindu pada rumah megah yang ada di atas sana.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Pria tampan berambut pirang ini mengerjapkan mata. Ia tahu bahwa bumi bukan lah tempat para malaikat tinggal. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak betah berada di sini lama-lama.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumah mu?" tanya Naruto setelah mendudukan diri di dekat Sasuke.

Anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang terlontar.

"Kau tidak suka disini?"

"Disini panas. Kulitku bisa terbakar bila berlama-lama di luar."

"Hmmp." Naruto manggut-manggut serius. Bumi memang panas karena global warming dan efek rumah kaca. Tapi ia tidak terlalu merasa kan dampaknya. Jadi ia cuek saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi para malaikat. Ia kembali teringat bahwa Sasuke pingsan semalam. Mungkin karena panas serta oksigen yang tercemar oleh asap kendaraan.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke lembut. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan yang di alami oleh makhluk ini.

"Jangan sedih. Aku akan membantu mu kembali ke asal mu." Ucap pria tampan ini lalu tersenyum lebar.

Onix Sasuke melebar sempurna. Baru pertama ia melihat seseorang yang bisa tersenyum lepas. Matanya begitu terbiasa dengan para keluarganya yang hanya menampilkan wajah mengerikan.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sahutnya kemudian.

Hening menguasai ruangan. Kedua pria ini masih larut dalam pikirannya. Sasuke terlihat sendu menatap pemandangan yang ada di balik dinding kaca. Lambaian gorden menambah miris suasana. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk membuat terang bilik mungil itu. Kelereng hitam sang malaikat terpejam di balik kelopaknya yang berwarna putih pucat. Sinar matahari adalah musuh baginya. Ia benci dan akan memilih untuk menghindarinya.

Sapuan angin berhembus lembut. Bulu yang menempel erat pada sayapnya berkibar. Beberapa bulunya mulai mengembang dan menambah elok sosok itu. Tangan kurus sang malaikat itu mengelus halus sayap lebar yang ada di punggungnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padadirinya. Ia yang sedang asyik berburu rusa di hutan, malah kehilangan arah lalu terjun bebas dari langit. Beruntung saat itu ia jatuh di tumpukan kasur yang tengah di jemur oleh seseorang. Kejadian selanjutnya ia lupa dan tidak ingat.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus sayap.

Ia terdiam cukup lama lalu menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan air selain dari sungai yang mengalir di pet kerajaannya. Bisa-bisa bulunya rontok sehingga ia tidak bisa terbang.

"Baiklah. Aku harus bersiap untuk kuliah." Sahut si pirang lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke hanya mengerjap bingung. Kuliah? Apa itu kuliah?

Naruto yang mengetahui wajah kebingungan Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Astaga—walau malaikat ini sangatlah menyebalkan, namun ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kuliah itu adalah belajar. Kau tahu semacam sekolah."

Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah sekolah. Ia hanya di latih untuk menjadi seorang ksatria serta pangeran. Ia tidak pernah menimba ilmu bahkan sekolah itu tidak ada di kerajaan nya.

Pria berkulit tan hangat itu mendengus. Oke—penjelasannya mungkin agak rumit. Makhluk ini bukan lah manusia dari luar kota. Dia malaikat yang datang dari alam yang berbeda. Ini akan sulit.

"Tempat untuk belajar, membaca, menulis serta bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Ia tidak merasa kesal atau marah melihat lemotnya Sasuke dalam memahami omongannya. Ia paham bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang malaikat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Sasuke kesal. Ia melempar bantal ke arah tanah kemudian menginjaknya.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia takut kalau-kalau Sasuke menciptakan api lalu membakar apartemen nya..

"Hei—apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke. Jangan menginjak bantal ku!" Seru Naruto sembari memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku. Bodoh!" Malaikat itu meraung keras. Tanduk kecil yang ada di atas kepala muncul perlahan. Ia benci di anggap idiot oleh orang asing. Ia tidak lah idiot, dia adalah calon ksatria.

"Tenanglah. Kenapa kau marah."

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto agar terlepas. Ia membuang muka lalu berjalan menjauhi ranjang. Ia kesal dan sangat kesal. Ia ingin pulang namun sial, sayapnya terasa kaku dan tidak lentur. Ia yakin ini akibat dari udara bumi yang begitu panas serta kering.

"Kau kenapa sih?" rengut blondie itu kesal. Ia berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan kaki yang menghentak.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin pulang!"

"…" Naruto terdiam tidak menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa api tidak akan bisa bila di balas dengan api. Ia harus tenang kalau tidak apartemen ini akan berubah menjadi abu.

Ia memandang punggung malaikat itu yang tertutup oleh sayap yang lebar. Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto ini, masihlah rancu. Makhluk yang ada di depannya begitu indah.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa nada suara nya bisa begitu halus.

"Hn."

"Kau kesal?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa. Katakan apa yang menganggu pikiran mu."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang. Wajah tampannya merengut.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang ke atas langit." Jawabnya mantap. Kelereng hitamnya mengunci semua shapire itu dengan keankuhannya.

"Apa yang kau butuh kan untuk bisa pulang?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sayap yang ada di punggung.

"Bulu. Aku butuh bulu yang lebat untuk bisa terbang."

"Hanya itu?"

Alis kehitaman itu mengeryit.

Hanya. Apakah manusia ini tidak tahu betapa sulit nya menumbuhkan bulu dalam waktu singkat. Ia butuh banyak protein serta waktu untuk membuatnya lebat. Sasuke juga perlu kekuatan yang besar untuk mengepakkan sayap.

"Yah. Hanya itu." sahutnya kemudian. Ia enggan menjelaskan bagaimana bulu pada sayap nya dapat tumbuh.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek lalu merangkul Sasuke dalam pelukan nya.

"Aku akan membantu mu. Apapun itu aku akan membantu mu." Ucapnya percaya diri. Hanya bulu kan. Ia tinggal membeli tonik rambut lalu mengusapkan nya setiap hari. Tidak ada yang sulit.

Hei dan apa ini. Kenapa ia memeluk Sasuke seperti ini?

"Kau serius. Kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantu ku?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Kalau memang membantu kenapa setengah-setengah. Ia siap melakukan apapun untuk malaikat ini. Jantungnya kian bergemuruh karena begitu semangatnya.

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

Pemuda pirang itu terpekur. Ia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya nya dengan wajah horor. Ia tidak salah dengar kan.

"Cium aku idiot."

"Ta..tapi—"

Kelereng Sasuke berputar malas. Kenapa pemuda ini tergagap seperti orang tidak waras.

"Katamu kau akan membantu ku. Aku butuh ciuman mu."

"Kenapa. Kenapa harus ciuman. Kita kan sesama lelaki. Aku tidak mencium pria seperti mu." Naruto menggeleng cepat hingga kepalanya hampir lepas.

Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu menarik kepala Naruto hingga besentuhan dengan wajahnya.

"Tenanglah. Di tempat ku, berciuman adalah tanda untuk persetujuan."

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan mata. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat betapa mempesonannya wajah Sasuke. Kulitnya putih, pipinya agak berisi, hidungnya bangir, bulu mata lentik serta bibir yang berwarna pink alami.

Oke—wajah cokelat itu mulai memanas.

"Baik lah. Aku akan menuruti mu." Sahutnya kemudian. Toh ia mulai tertarik setelah melihat gumpalan daging mungil yang bernama bibir itu.

"Cium aku dalam hitungan ke tiga."

Seperti terhipnotis, Naruto menurut saja.

"Satu—" Sasuke terpejam. Ia menempelkan beban tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di belakang.

"—dua."

"Deg-Deg-Deg." Jantung Naruto bertalu-talu ketakutan. Ia memang tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain apalagi pria. Ia takut dan penasaran.

"Ti..tiga!"

.

.

 _ **NaruSasu/Short lemon scene/Angel Love/chap 3 Upd/**_

.

.

"Cium aku dalam hitungan ke tiga."

Seperti terhipnotis, Naruto menurut saja.

"Satu—" Sasuke terpejam. Ia menempelkan beban tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di belakang.

"—dua."

"Ti..tiga!"

Naruto menutup mata rapat saat bergerak maju menuju benda kenyal nan merah muda bernama bibir itu. Hanya tubrukan singkat namun cukup menggetarkan iman. Tak mau mengakui namun daging kenyal itu begitu lembut dan enak. Kecupan singkat pada awalnya namun dorongan dalam dada berangsur menjadi ganas. Ia mulai menggerakan lidah untuk memanja.

"Enghh—" Sasuke melenguh. Malaikat ini mengeryitkan alis saat sebuah sapuan benda sedikit kasar bermain di bibir luarnya. Ia menggerakan kepala untuk mengusirnya.

"Sasu—mmhh." Telapak besar dari pemuda berkulit cokelat tenggelam pada helaian surai milik sang malaikat. Ia menikmati setiap sensasi yang menggelitik ketika ia bermain dalam dengan lidah mungil itu. Tetesan liurnya mulai merembes membasahi dagu. Manik biru tersebut mulai menggelap oleh sapuan nafsu.

Bunyi erangan serta lenguhan menggema pelan di bilik mungil itu. Terlihat di sana dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi sama rata saling menempel dengan bibir terpaut rapat. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang mendominasi semua permainan. Pemuda belasan tahun bernama Naruto tersebut mulai berani menggerakan tangan kearah pinggang. Meraba halus bagian yang tertutup oleh lengkungan sayap lebar. Sasuke terpejam erat, ingin menolak namun tenaga nya lenyap entah kemana. Hanya pasrah dan menikmati yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sasuke." Panggil blondie manis itu dengan suara tertekan. Ia menyesap dalam aroma yang menguar lembut dari balik telinga sang malaikat. Perlahan nafsu memangkas semua akal sehat. Ia yang awalnya menolak kini malah menginginkan lebih dari ini semua.

Rasa basah serta geli membuat mata Sasuke berubah nanar. Benda melengkung dengan bulu putih itu mulai membuka sempurna. Reaksi normal ketika sang empunya mulai merasa terancam. Tanduk mungil mulai bergerak muncul di antara surai hitam serta kelereng onix tersebut bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan beberapa titik berada di tengahnya.

"Engghh— ." pintanya dengan susah payah. Ia menggerakan kepala mengusir hawa panas serta perasaan tidak enak di dalam dada.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat manusia ini terbakar dengan apinya.

"Kau harum. Buka mulut mu." Naruto sudah lupa diri. Ia kini bertindak sesuai dengan nafsu serta insting. Otak pemuda nya mulai berputar oleh hal-hal dewasa serta gila. Ia juga sedikit sesak dengan himpitan benda yang mulai mengeras ini.

"Akh!" Teriakan kecil dari bibir mungil itu terdengar syahdu. Tubruk dua benda kenyal tersebut terulang kembali. Lelehan saliva serta decakan mengiringi kegiatan yang tengah terjadi.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, Naruto bergerak mengelus paha yang terkespos akibat ulahnya. Kulit malaikat ini begitu halus serta licin. Peduli amat dengan dia pria atau makhluk tidak jelas datang darimana. Ia hanya pemuda yang penuh akan hormon seksualitas. Apalagi pada pagi hari, uhh semua juga tahu kalau pria akan bangun dengan bagian bawah yang menegang.

"Naruto. Sudah cukup." Rengek Sasuke yang tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto. Ia memandang takut pada paha nya yang mulai terlihat.

Ini tidak bagus. Apa manusia ini akan bertindak asusila.

Benda melengkung yang tertanam pada punggung merapat pada tubuh Naruto seakan memeluknya. Beberapa lembar bulunya rontok dan bertebaran di udara. Nafas Sasuke tersengal cepat. Ia sesak dan butuh oksigen. Kepalanya mendadak pening akan semua ini.

Tanduk mungil yang sempat menyembul kini hilang sudah. Biji kelereng yang berubah warna kembali ke warna hitam. Tenaganya menguap cepat dan ia kelelahan sekarang.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia tetap sibuk dengan 'demontrasi' yang ia lakukan. Ciuman yang entah sudah berapa kali terjadi, hisapan kuat pada leher serta tangannya yang mulai aktif pada bagian tengah selangkangan. Ia panas oleh gairah nafsu yang meliar di dalam tubuh.

"Engghh—Sasuke. Aku butuh dirimu." Ucapnya kotor. Ia menggerakan pinggul hingga bersentuhan dengan benda yang ada tengah selangkangan milik sang malaikat. Gesekan benda dengan kain celana membuat Naruto merasa nikmat. Ini foreplay namun cukup membuatnya akan 'datang'

"Sshhh—akh. Naruto." Sasuke mendongakan kepala. Tak bisa di pungkiri tubuhnya menerima dengan baik. Jantungnya meletup tidak sabaran. Penisnya yang teracung sedikit ngilu ketika bergesekan dengan kain celana.

"Akh..akh..nikmat. Engh." Desah Naruto rendah. Ia kembali melumat bibir basah Sasuke dengan sekali lahap. Pinggulnya begerak aktiv tanpa sadar. Menggali kenikmatan untuk memuncratkan sperma panas.

Sasuke kualan. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan Naruto yang berkeringat. Sayapnya menutup sempurna membuat tipis oksigen yang akan ia hirup.

"Naru..Naru..akh…akh." Rancau malaikat itu tidak beraturan. Ia mulai dapat mengimbangi permainan yang Naruto ciptakan. Penisnya mulai berdenyut. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada titik yang bernama klimaks.

Kelereng Naruto memandang nanar tubuh yang ada dalam rangkulan nya. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Ia akan meminta maaf saat kegilaan ini akan berakhir. Mungkin Sasuke akan membakar nya seperti babi panggang dengan api. Entah lah. Ia akan mengurus nya nanti.

"Kau merasa enak. Sasuke." Naruto berkata kotor. Antara mulut dan otak sudah tidak singkron. Ia juga semakin menggerakan penis yang masih setia di balik celana.

"Akhh—tidak. Tidak. Berhenti. Enghh." Ucap Sasuke yang tentu saja hanya dusta. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sensual dengan mulut menganga dan saliva meleleh dimana-mana. Mata yang mengerikan tersebut berubah sayu dan menambah nilai erotis untuk di kenang.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendengus. Ia mengangkat dres panjang yang Sasuke kenakan hingga ke dada.

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau pria." Goda Naruto lalu memainkan tonjolan yang ada di tengah dada. Benda sarat syaraf itu menegang sempurna.

"Tidak, Idiot. Hentikan!" geram sang malaikat marah. Sayapnya semakin menutup sempurna.

"Pembohong. Lihatlah puting mungil mu ini keras sekali." Kepala Naruto merendah.

"Jangan goda aku. Bod—akhhhh."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong tatkala sapuan basah mampir di ujung putingnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat bagian itu di hisap kuat. Ia tidak tahan. Sangat tidak tahan.

Lihat lah, Naruto si blondie setengah mesum sudah tidak karu-kuruan apa saja yang ia lakukan. Ia mengecup, menjilat, melumat lalu menghisap puting kecil itu seperti bayi kelaparan. Ia menyukai respon Sasuke yang terdengar begitu manja.

"Akh—Naru. Aku tidak kuat. Akhh." Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Seakan tahu maksud Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk. Ia juga akan orgasme.

"Kita akan keluar bersama."

"Akh—akh. Aku keluar." Penis Sasuke yang teracung berdenyut lalu menyemprotkan sperma.

"Engg—Aku juga. Akhh!" Naruto menggeram rendah lalu semakin menempelkan pinggulnya pada selangkangan Sasuke. Benar saja, celananya kini basah hingga terlihat jelas.

Kedua tubuh itu terkulai lemas. Nafas mereka saling memburu untuk berebut oksigen. Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke dalam rangkulannya. Ia merasa lemas juga puas.

"Hah-hah-hah Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya pirang itu dengan sengalan nafas.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke malas. Ia tergolek tidak beradya di dalam kungkungan pendominasi permainan. Sayap lebarnya mengatup rapat.

Sunyi adalah suasana yang aad di bilik mungil itu. hanya detik pada jam dinding yang terdengar. Sorot matahari yang kian meninggi membuat Sasuke mengeryit. Ia benci akan sinar matahari.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto setelah tahu wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Bisa kau tutup benda panjang itu." Tunjuk sang malaikat pada lambaian gorden jendela.

Mata si pirang mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke. Ia tidak apa maksudnya. Salah-salah nanti malah kan menjadi fatal.

"Maksudmu tirai jendela?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya."

"Kenapa?"

Dengusan nafas terdengar cepat.

"Kalau sinar itu mengenai maka kulit ku akan terbakar."

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkin dari duduknya lalu menutup jendela serta tirainya. Bilik itu pun kembali remang.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Hn."

Kelereng biru milik pemuda Uzumaki memindahi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Dimana malaikat bersayap putih itu mulai mengelus tubuh serta bulunya. Hanya tindakan wajar, namun entah kenapa cukup indah di pandang.

"Ada apa?" ketus Sasuke karena sedari tadi blondie itu mengamatinya. Ia benci serta tidak suka.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia membuang maka kearah tembok karena ketahuan memperhatikan. Tidak dapat di pungkiri wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Tidak ada. Oh ya—aku harus kuliah. Astaga aku bisa mati kalau terlambat." Ucapnya lalu segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kembali teringat bahwa jadwa kuliahnya nanti akan sedikit padat. Dan dosen killer akan mengajar di jam pertama.

"Huh, idiot." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

.

.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku akan kuliah. Kau mau di sini atau ikut dengan ku?" tawar Naruto setelah siap berganti baju. Ia tidak sarapan karena tidak ada waktu.

Kelereng hitam milik Sasuke mengamati hingga rambut hingga ujung kaki. Entah mata nya buta atau lelaki ini memang tampan. Naruto terlihat begitu rupawan dengan setelan kemeja berbahan levis serta celana belel. Wajah idiot yang semalam ia jumpai berubah menawan bak bangsawan. Sasuke belum pernah melihat pria tampan selain kakak nya. Dan uhmmpp—

Dirinya sendiri –Narsis boleh dong-

"Aku disini saja. Cahaya matahari bisa membuat kulitku panas." Jawabnya ketus. Ia memainkan bulu yang ada di sayapnya.

"Baiklah. Makanan ada di kulkas. Kau bisa memasak atau apa terserah padamu. Kalau mau mandi, kamar mandi ada di ujung. Pakai pakaian ku di lemari. Oke, jangan nakal dan keluyuran." Pesan Naruto panjang lebar. Ia terlihat terburu kemudian melesat pergi. Meninggalkan malaikat itu yang hanya bengong tidak mengerti.

"Kulkas? Apa itu kulkas?" tanya nya dengan wajah merengut. Ayolah dia hanya bisa makan sayur berwarna merah bulat yang berasa segar. Ia tidak tahu apa namanya karena malas bertanya pada koki kerajaan. Biasanya ia makan itu setiap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam.

Lelah berbengong diri, ia kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia memandang kesekeliling. Tempat ini tidak lah luas. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju bilik yang ia buat istirahat semalam. Ia lelah dan mengantuk. Ia tidak ingin mandi atau berganti pakaian. Walau ia merasa risih karena belum membersihkan diri, namun rasa lelah membuatnya malas.

"Brush." Sasuke menidurkan diri di ranjang berukuran besar di sana. Ia menengadahkan kepala menatap atap kamar. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sayap berbulu –Tidak-

Tenaga yang besar –Tidak-

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk kembali ke asalnya. Ia butuh cara untuk berfikir ulang. Setidaknya tidak dengan bulu atau tenaga besar. Seandainya ia belajar sihir untuk membuka portal di lain dimensi mungkin ia tidak mungkin terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ayolah otak, berfikirlah." Kesalnya lagi.

Ia tidak mungkin berada di bumi selamanya. Tidak. Ia adalah calon ksatria yang akan menjadi pangeran. Mana mungkin ia berada di sini terus-menerus dan menjadi manusia seperti uhmmp—pria idiot berambut kuning.

Kelopak putih pucat itu terasa memberat. Bahunya merileks dan nafasnya mulai konstan. Malaikat indah itu akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Ia lelah karena memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Lagipula tenaga nya sudah banyak terkuras akibat terlalu lama menggunakan kaki untuk berjalan.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam ketika pemuda manis berkulit cokelat tiba di apartemen. Selepas kuliah, ia harus lanjut kerja sambilan di sebuah café terkenal. Wajah pemuda ini merengut bingung, saat pintu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya setelah masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Gelap dan sunyi adalah hal pertama yang menyapa retinanya.

"Astaga kau lupa menyalakan lampu." Kesal Naruto lalu memencet saklar. Seketika ruangan terang. Ia mengerjap lagi, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sinar terang. Ia kembali masuk kedalam. Hal pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar. Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang ada di sana atau kembali ke langit.

Deg.

Naruto menggeleng cepat seakan hal yang pikirkan tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

"Tidak. Dia pasti sedang tidur." Gumamnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia yakin bahwa malaikat ketus itu tidak bisa kembali ke atas langit tanpa sayap dan bulu. Tadi pagi ia masih merengek untuk membuat tebal bulu yang ada di sayap. Tidak percaya rasanya, bila dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, makhluk aneh itu sudah dapat terbang.

"Sasuke!" teriak nya lantang. Ia melorot cemas saat sosok pemuda yang ia cari tidak ada di kamar. Ranjangnya memang berantakan dengan selimut terjatuh di lantai. Tapi Sasuke tidak ada di manapun.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ia berharap si bodoh itu tengah mengerjainya dengan menempel di langit-langit kamar. Seketika Naruto mendongakan kepala. Namun tidak ada Sasuke dimana. Hanya ada lampu yang bersinar. Ia frustasi dengan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Benarkah Sasuke telah terbang kelangit?_

Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela kaca. Memandang langit malam yang terlihat cerah dengan kerlipan bintang.

"Tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada." Sesalnya sedih. Tiba-tiba saja ia di hinggapi oleh perasaan sepi. Walau hanya sehari, Sasuke begitu berbekas di dalam hati.

Bunyi 'Brakh' menganggetkan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sebelah jendela. Ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi,

"Pasti Sasuke." Tandasnya dengan senyum jenaka. Ia segera melesat pergi menuju ke sumber suara.

Kelereng biru Naruto mengecil ketika melihat pemuda lain yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sayap besar yang layu adalah hal pertama yang hadir di retina nya, kemudian di susul oleh rambut basah dan bongkahan pantat kenyal. Ia tidak melihat dengan urutan yang benar karena terkejut.

Apa tadi— bongkahan pantat kenyal?

"Astaga—Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa tidak pakai baju!" Jerit Naruto keras lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai bawah.

Merasa ada yang berteriak kencang, Sasuke segera membalikan badan. Ia tidak mengunci pintu karena ia yakin bahwa ia hanya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja mandi." Jawabnya tenang. Ia mengeringkan sayapnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di sana.

Naruto meneguk ludah susah payah. "Ta..tapi kau bisa menutup pintu kan."

Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan. Dengan ringan ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Badannya kembali segar setelah berendam dengan air hangat. Yah—pengalaman pertama yang lumayan. Sebelumnya ia akan berendam dengan air mandi yang terbuat dari awan.

Naruto berani mengangkat kepala setelah kepergian Sasuke dari sana. Ia mengusap dada berulang kali mencoba untuk bersabar. Astaga apa malaikat itu semua akan berbuat seperti itu.

Telanjang?

Oke—hanya pandangan sekilas namun cukup membuat benda berurat yang ada dalam celana mengembung cepat.

Nafas Naruto memburu dan tersengal. Matanya berubah gelap karena hasrat. Ia sedikit meruntuki otaknya yang kelewat mesum untuk hal beginian. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Sudah beruntung tadi ia masih bisa berfikir untuk tidak meniduri malaikat itu.

"Sabar-sabar. Aku harus tenang. Dia adalah pria." Mulut mungil itu komat-kamit tidak karuan. Ia mencoba berfikir jernih walau susah. Ingatan tentang bongkahan pantat itu membangkitkan setan yang ada dalam otak. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat atau mati dengan tubuh terbakar.

Ingat—Sasuke bisa menyemburkan api seperti naga.

"Jangan tegang, adik kecil ku. Nanti kau akan ku pijat bila menurut." Ucapnya pada penis yang ada dalam celana. Ia masih bisa memilih opsi kedua yaitu mengocok benda nakal ini agar bisa tidur tenang.

"Naruto!" Panggilan keras Sasuke menganggetkan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa bantu aku berpakaian. Ini sedikit sulit."

Wajah Naruto berubah horor. Membantu berpakaian artinya bisa mengintip bagian lain dari tubuh Sasuke.

Penis Naruto yang tadi sempat loyo kembali tegang.

"Tuhan kenapa kau menyuruh ku untuk menjadi tidak normal." Desah pemuda berparas manis ini dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya ini adalah fic lama yang aku publish di Grub facebook.

Karena sayang akhirnya, aku publish juga di sini.

Masih TBC again padahal masih bayak hutang fic yang belum aku bayar….

Oke. Trims udah baca…


End file.
